Kuzuebiko
|image=YosoiChinoike_Kerryugan.png;Yosoi activates the technique... Kuzuebiko_BlindnessInducement.png;modifying the targets body, in this case - inducing blindness. |kanji=崩え彦 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuzuebiko |literal english=Disabled Prince |jutsu classification=Hiden~Jigen Shiketsumyaku, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ketsukiakushi, Yosōi Chinoike, Ace Korimachi, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} A technique taught by Ketsukiakushi in the Jigen Shichimyaku that allows the user to completely manipulate and control the systems within the target's body, allowing them to manipulate and freely modify them as they see fit. The abilities of this technique were so outstanding that not even and could disrupt their usage on a target. Usage Upon activation of the technique, the user erects a thirty five meter (114.8 foot) diameter barrier of influence. With training, this area can be extended. Anything within this barrier is autonomously put under the influence of the user of the technique, as the technique affects the targets , , , and s of the , as well as the rest of the body. As a result, the user is is able to manipulate various systems and functions within the body. Once a targets body is manipulated, the effects seem to persist even after they leave the barrier and lasts permanently, as if their body was always like that. Despite all the harming potential it has, the user can enhance targets in near limitless ways through the use of the technique. At the current point in time, Yosoi's base range of Kuzuebiko extend out to 965.9 meters (3168 ft or 3/5th a mile). Ace's current range with the technique is unknown, though he has stated that it is much further than Yosōi's. The user can manipulate various systems of the body, opening up a several worlds of trouble for the target. By manipulating the nervous system, the user can control, and freely manipulate a target. By triggering neural synapses, the user can control the thoughts very thoughts of the target, issuing commands out to the body to manipulate involuntary and voluntary actions within said target, literally allowing the user to control a target as if it was their own body. Extending this further, the user could even extend the very nerves of the target elsewhere the the body or even retract them, causing extreme issues such as loss of control within a specific body part, paralysis, pain, decease in motor-skill, speed and reflexes, exc.. The user could even alter the speed at which signals within a target's body can travel at, reducing or increasing it to include all sorts of effects. By manipulating the target's cells, the user could wreck complete havoc on the body of affected targets. This can range from restoring, controlling or destroying brain, bone, nerve, blood and even skin cells, or even causing them to multiply uncontrollably, producing rampant cancer within the body. By manipulating the chakra pathway system, the user could create, modify or even destroy within the body, or even make it to where the target can never manipulate or even use chakra again. By manipulating their own cells and chakra pathway system, the user could even survive the use of a technique as deadly as the , turning them into an unstoppable powerhouse by completely halting any and all ill effects such a technique could have of a person at the expense of a large amount of chakra. The user can manipulate the senses of all targets within this area of influence. This includes stimulating the senses within a target to generate false senses with such credibility that it surpasses the use of altogether and can't be distinguished from reality. The user can also choose to enhance a specific sense within the target, such as vision or hearing, enabling greater effectiveness from flash bangs and sound ninjutsu. At will, the user can even choose to deprive the target of any or all of their senses, inducing the target into a vegetative state of non-functionality. The user can also boost the users senses to such a level that their body can't possibly keep up, completely disabling the target completely. Because the lack of feeling within a limb can often constitute the user not being able to use it at all, this can prove even effective in dojutsu users such as wielders, who have been known to utilize Susanoo even without eyes. Likewise, the user can also utilize this technique on themselves to vastly enhance their senses or even take away a certain sense to benefit themselves in a situation. This technique isn't just effective on the primary five senses, but effective to all senses the target possesses, making it very effective even against the likes of , allowing the user to falsely trigger . The user is able to even induce sensory effects within a target that aren't actually there. The user is gains such control over any and all senses the target has that it goes completely beyond the capabilities of genjutsu to the point where it can't be dispelled or ceased if the target comes under its influence just a single time. The most unique aspect about this technique is its ability to be channeled into weaponry or even objects within the environment, triggering its effects to take place when a target enters its range of influence or meets a specific requirement. The user can quite literally control any and every possible aspect of a target's body imaginable, allowing them untold possibility in dealing with their foes. Enhancement *When used through a mastered Blood Geist, the distance of influence is doubled; with Blood Sovereignty, the distance is tripled. Senjutsu also doubles the effective range of this technique when used through other techniques. Drawbacks It appears that upon exiting the range of the technique grants the target temporary immunity to the technique's effect for some time. After this time is up, if they are within range of the technique or reenters its range, they will be caught within the technique again. Trivia The technique is nearly impossible to break from the inside because target's can't distinguish if their thoughts are truly their own or the user simply manipulating their thoughts. By extension, the target can't tell if they used a technique because the user can merely make it seem like they used it and their technique is in effect when in reality it's just the user playing with the target's mind and body. Category:Chinoike Clan Category:Hiden Category:Ketsuryūgan